Amy Williams
Amy Williams (also Robinson) is a fictional character from the Australian soap opera Neighbours, played by Zoe Cramond. She made her first screen appearance on 25 May 1988. The character was originally played by child actress Nicolette Minster, while Sheridan Compagnino took over the role for Amy's reappearance in 1992. In May 2015, it was announced Amy would be returning to Neighbours and Cramond was cast in the role. She made her first screen appearance as Amy on 2 June. Amy initial storylines focused on meeting and getting to know her father Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis) and his family. Following her return in 2015, Amy is portrayed as being straightforward, opinionated, complex and independent. She is a qualified carpenter and Cramond hoped Amy would be a good role model for female viewers who wanted a similar occupation. Amy is a single mother to her 9-year-old son and Paul's first grandchild Jimmy (Darcy Tadich). Amy struggles to reconcile with her father and Cramond said Amy had a lot of pain to deal with. Creation and casting Amy was introduced to Neighbours as the first child of established character Paul Robinson (Stefan Dennis). Nicolette Minster was cast as Amy when she was around three years old. Paul was unaware that he had fathered a child, until his former colleague Nina Williams (Leigh Morgan) brought Amy with her to Erinsborough. Nina admitted to Paul that Amy was the result of "a short fling" they had during their time working for the airlines. When the character returned to the show in 1992, Sheridan Compagnino took over the role. Paul brought Amy back to Erinsborough as he had realised that he wanted Amy to get to know him better. In March 2015, it was announced that a storyline would see Paul trying to find Amy after receiving a cancer diagnosis. On 17 May 2015, it was confirmed that Amy would be re-introduced to Neighbours with actress Zoe Cramond taking over the role. That actress was cast in March. Cramond commented, "I grew up watching Neighbours so it is a big thrill for me to be part of the show. Cramond said that the many elements of Amy's personality had attracted her to the role. Development Characterisation Cramond described Amy "very straightforward yet quite complex". While a writer for Amy's profile on the Neighbours website called her "fiercely independent". Cramond admitted that she shared some similarities with Amy, including her opinionated side. She continued, "When I'm getting involved with a character I like to go straight to my qualities as a person and kind of work from there, it's a nice way to discover a character." Amy is a qualified carpenter and Cramond liked that Amy was a female "tradie", as it made her unique. Cramond called her brother and uncle for advice as they are both builders. She wanted to get it right and said, "I grew up with builders in the family so it's not as if I don't know which end to hold a saw." Cramond hoped the character would be a good role model for girls who wanted a similar job. Relationships Amy and Paul have a lot to work through, and that's going to be very interesting. Amy doesn't know her father, so trying to determine if he is genuine or not is difficult for her. But there's lots of fun and exciting drama to come! Amy's relationship with her step-mother Christina (Gayle Blakeney) was difficult and they argued upon her reintroduction in 1992. Lisa Anthony from BIG! magazine observed two as being "at each other's throats" while Paul was caught in the middle of their bickering. Amy also stressed that she did not want to live with Paul which caused arguments between them too. Following one such altercation Amy ran in front of Paul's reversing car and knocked her down. Amy is left unconscious and stops breathing. When Amy turned up unannounced at Paul's penthouse, he initially failed to recognise her. Cramond said Amy felt "really hurt and angry" by his reaction and let him know it. Amy came to confront Paul, but deep down she wanted a relationship with her father. Cramond explained, "This is the first time she's seen her dad since she was a child, so she gets to say all the things she's wanted to say to him for all these years." Amy struggled to get past the hurt caused by Paul's absence and she became conflicted about staying. Cramond admitted to being "transfixed" by the character of Paul Robinson and told Russell Blackstock of the The New Zealand Herald that it was "a bit surreal" playing his daughter and arguing with him. When asked if she could reconcile with an absentee father, Cramond explained that it was a hard question to answer. She thought that Amy had "a lot of pain" to confront and added "because of her son she wants them to have a relationship and through that, without her even realising at first, she develops a connection with her dad again." Amy was reintroduced along with her young son and Paul's first grandchild Jimmy (Darcy Tadich). Amy profile states that as a single mother, Amy would do anything for her son. Cramond called Tadich fun to act alongside and said he was "such a sweet boy!" Amy is separated from Jimmy's father, as he was unreliable and eventually betrayed her. Amy was not planning to stay around after reconciling with Paul, but after securing employment and realising how much Jimmy needed to get to know his grandfather, Amy decided to stay. Shortly after returning to Erinsborough, Amy befriended Sonya Rebecchi (Eve Morey) and arranged to do some work around her house. She also began working closely with Kyle Canning (Chris Milligan), whose wife was away overseas. When asked if there would be a romance between them, Cramond replied "Who knows?" They clash at the beginning, but soon become good mates! Amy and Kyle eventually developed a strong friendship. Their bond grew when they spent a lot of time together trying to replace a lost teddy bear. Amy also developed a friendship with a newly returned Stephanie Scully (Carla Bonner). When Jimmy went missing, Paul immediately accused Steph of taking him because of her history. But Amy refused to believe it as she liked Steph. Amy's former husband Liam Barnett (James Beck) then admitted that he was in debt to a loan shark and believed Jimmy may have been kidnapped for ransom. Amy was "furious" with Liam for putting their son in danger. Cramond told an Inside Soap columnist, "She irrationally lashes out at him in the heat of the moment – Jimmy means the world to Amy, so she wants Liam to pay for what he's done." When Liam's loan shark denied taking Jimmy, Steph become the prime suspect again. Storylines 1988–92 When Nina Williams comes to Erinsborough for a conference, she brings her young daughter Amy with her. Nina runs into her ex-boyfriend Paul Robinson and he meets Amy. Upon learning that she is three-and-a-half, Paul works out that he could be Amy's father, as they broke up four years ago. Nina admits that he is and Paul is angry that Nina never told him. Nina explains that Amy is happy and gets on well with Nina's fiancé Bruce, who thinks of her as his own. Paul's wife, Gail (Fiona Corke), talks with Nina and tells her that Amy deserves to be told who her father is. Before they leave, Nina tells Paul that he can set up a trust Fund for Amy and she will keep him up to date with her progress. Amy gives Paul a kiss goodbye. Four years later, Paul visits Amy in New Zealand and brings her to Erinsborough. Amy's arrival upsets Paul's wife, Christina and their relationship gets off to a bad start. Amy bonds with Christina's sister, Caroline (Gillian Blakeney). When Paul and Amy argue about him enrolling her in Erinsborough Primary School, she tells Caroline that no one likes her. Caroline explains that things are new and she will love school. Amy runs away and Paul accidentally hits her with his car, knocking her unconscious. She is rushed to hospital, but is not badly hurt. Paul apologises to Amy and asks if they can start again. Amy befriends Toby Mangel (Ben Geurens) and they explore an old house together that Paul is thinking of buying. Amy brings home a hand grenade that she found and tries to pull the ring out. Toby takes the grenade from Amy, but the ring is pulled and Toby yells out to Doug Willis (Terence Donovan). Doug throws the grenade into the lake as it explodes. Amy develops a crush on Toby, but he does not reciprocate her feelings. They try to earn some money by cleaning cars, but their day is cut short when Christina tells Amy that Nina wants her to come home. Amy says her goodbyes, before Paul takes her to the airport. 2015– Amy comes to Ramsay Street looking for Naomi Canning (Morgana O'Reilly), Paul's assistant. Kyle Canning directs Amy to the Lassiter's Complex, where Amy helps Sonya Rebecchi change a car tyre. Kyle stops by to tell Amy that Naomi is likely to be at Paul's penthouse. Amy takes Naomi's swipe card from reception and goes up to see Paul. She is angered when he does not initially recognise her and tells him not to contact her again. Amy backs into Sonya's daughter's stroller and offers to complete carpentry jobs around Sonya's house to make up for it. Her cousin Daniel Robinson (Tim Phillipps) seeks her out and tries to make Amy stay, but she refuses to give Paul another chance and leaves. Daniel flies to Mount Merrion to see Amy and finds that debt collectors are taking her possessions. Daniel buys her tools for her and asks her to return to Erinsborough. She agrees, telling Daniel that she is doing it for her son Jimmy. Amy introduces Jimmy to Paul and they move in with Sonya and her family. Jimmy briefly goes missing, but he is found at The Waterhole looking for Paul. Amy gets a job with Kyle's handyman business. After she allows Paul to look after Jimmy, Amy is angered when he spoils his grandson and she returns the gifts. Amy softens towards Paul when she learns that he kept a drawing she did for him when she was younger. When she is sexually harassed by another handyman, Amy initially dismisses it. However, she eventually asks Kyle to file an official complaint and convinces Paul to give Kyle his job back after he is fired. Sheila Canning (Colette Mann) convinces Amy to enter a competition to find Victoria's Most Unique Tradie and she wins, beating Kyle. After the last job for the council's beautification project is done, Amy states her intention to move on, but Kyle offers her a permanent job. Amy unintentionally throws out Nell Rebecchi's (Scarlett Anderson) favourite teddy bear and Kyle offers to help her retrieve it. Amy thanks Kyle with a hug, which goes on too long. She decides that she needs to leave Erinsborough, against Jimmy and Paul's wishes. She reconsiders after Paul offers her a job as his executive assistant. Amy struggles with the job and quits when she makes a mistake with some work emails, costing Lassiter's money. After talking with Kyle, Amy starts working for him again. She also helps Sonya out with Nell, after Toadie is injured. After Kyle's wife ends their marriage, he kisses Amy. She later admits that there is a spark between them. Amy's former husband Liam Barnett (James Beck) comes to visit Jimmy. Kyle questions Liam's motives, but agrees to back off when Amy asks him to. Amy and Liam spend time together and have sex. Jimmy goes missing and when Liam is questioned by the police, he reveals to Amy that he stole Toadie and Sonya's benefit fund and then trashed Harold's Cafe as he is in debt. Amy's new friend Stephanie Scully (Carla Bonner) finds Jimmy. Amy asks Liam not to have any more contact with her or Jimmy, and he leaves. Amy accepts Sheila's invitation to move in with her and Kyle. Amy becomes jealous when Kyle dates Shay Daeng (Yasmin Kassim), but he breaks up with her to begin a relationship with Amy. Amy agrees to work with Paul in his new business venture, making gazebos, but changes her mind when she learns Paul tried to gaslight Steph. Amy mother Nene (Ally Fowler) comes to see her and Jimmy. Amy reads a letter from Georgia to Kyle and becomes insecure about their relationship, so she spontaneously proposes to Kyle. Amy then admits that she read Georgia's letter and their relationship becomes strained. Amy catches Kyle kissing Georgia at Lassiter's, shortly before the hotel's boiler room explodes. Amy and Kyle are trapped in a lift together and Kyle receives an electric shock. After they are rescued, Amy realises that Kyle loves Georgia and tells him to be with her. Kyle leaves for Germany after saying his goodbyes. Amy leaves town for a few days with Nene. On her return, Kyle offers Amy the chance to buy his business at a low price. She tells Tyler that she does not feel like she earned it, but he encourages her to buy the business and put her own stamp on it. She renames it The Handywoman and employs John Doe (Andrew James Morley). Amy distances herself from Paul who is accused of causing an explosion at Lassiter's Hotel, but later reconciles with him, though remains unsure of whether he is guilty. Ryan Prescott, who once employed Amy, in lingerie-clad cleaning, arrives. Her past employment is revealed in the West Waratah Star. Amy doesn't want Jimmy to find out about her past employment, but he does. Amy promotes her handywoman business in skimpy clothes. A man named Greg sends her flowers and asks her for a date. At first she doesn't want meet him but is persuaded to change her mind. Greg asks Amy to his hotel room, where he has put a hidden camera. Amy later discovers that Greg has given her a wrong number and that he later invited Elly to his room. Category:Female Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:In Love